Love In A Storm
by freakchick
Summary: My first story so please do not be too harsh. Jo had nothing, then she thought she had everything, till she had to fight to keep it all or so she thought, all her life there was secret world living with her and now she is fighting to keep it away. rated M just in case and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't understand how we had got to this. When I met Dean I thought it would be forever.

But this time the truth was blinded by love. Me , Jo Harvelle I am going to find the truth, because of my story I am no longer scared of nothing. BRING IT ON.

There he was again, this perfect muscular figure with the most perfect face I have ever seen, in the same spot as every day, the only reason I walk down this road because it is sure not the scenery or the fact that its quicker for me to get to the shelter that I help out at, actually it adds another 20 minutes on my journey, the roads long and grey I always pick up my pace until I reach the perfect figure sat on the bench surrounded by, less perfect figures in my eyes.

I live...

Come to think of it I don't even know where we live, all I do know is that it will not be for long, my mother always gets herself into some kind of trouble with big men, then we run, she tells me that she can't help it, she has to help her addiction. My brother and me are like her parents my brother Max is 19 and me I am 17 we don't know our fathers so we can't go to them for help. I do ask my mom who my father is, her reply is " I don't know " or " I don't want to talk about it " so I guess I will never know.

My journey to the shelter is the only time I get out of the house, the only time I get to see the most beautiful guy I have ever laid eyes on . I tend to stay at home, well I guess that's what normal people would call the place they live. Home. It's more like a wore down hut amongst crack dens and broken down shops. My room is the only place I can escape, its only little but its mine and I can do what I want with it. At the moment there's no colour, or bed because we don't have the money for that, so one mattress and a lot of imagination.

Max does all he can to help with the money situation I don't know what he does but he does stay out mostly all day and sometimes nights, I don't bother to ask I don't want to know, all I do know is that on my 18th birthday I am gone and I am going to move to California and have a great life, nice house, loads of money and a big family, three girls and 2 boys would be good enough for me although I don't really mind I will love them all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The day it all started it was a normal day for me, it was really hot so I threw on my old skinny jeans on and short vest top that slightly revealed my mid drift, I wouldn't usually wear this top but it was hot so I felt like I could get away with it plus my stomach was flat because of lack of food so I guess I felt like I could pull it off , but just in case before I left the hut I viciously flew my blue jacket over my shoulders , swept my blonde hair off my face into a messy bun and put on some of my old mascara which I only use if I look tired, just to make my brown eyes pop a bit more, mom was crashed out on the sofa she looked ill but peace full I made sure she was still breathing, being sure not to wake her, grabbed my faded bag and left. Max was yet again nowhere to be seen.

It was all going perfectly normal until I passed the old crowded bench that I have passed for the month, I have lived here and as normal the figure was sat there, the only difference was, I got spoken to. At first I didn't know where the voice came from so I carried on walking till I got tapped on the shoulder, I was ready to run, run as fast as I could. Till I swung my whole body round and saw who it was...

I tried so badly to speak but my mouth just dried up, like there was a flame burning at the back of my throat. His amazing multi shades of brown eyes caressed my body, I started to doubt if it was a good idea to were my short top so I tried to hide by crossing my arm nervously across my body. I kind of liked that he was looking at me with a glint in his eyes, I know that I loved that he had noticed me after 3 weeks.

"Hi I am Dean" WOW his voice, it's like I was listening to a angel . It was soft but had a sexy husk to it, I got lost in his voice his eyes, then I noticed his arms slumped by his side with his hands in his jeans pocked, he was wearing a black vest top which showed all the muscle underneath.

"I'm sorry I'm Jo" then I did the most stupid thing ever I put my hand out really fast to shake his, a real face palm moment. He chuckled and shook my hand, oh his hand was so soft and big but not stupidly big, I couldn't help but imagine them going up my neck and cupping my face.

"Okay so I guess I will see you on your way back from where ever it is you go to everyday" I was surprised that he even noticed me " I guess so " I finally managed to cough up.


	3. Chapter 3

That day was a drag all I could think about was Dean, and it's not like I have friends to be doing anything else. It was 5 minutes till the shelter shut for the night. As soon as it was 4 I rushed to the toilets to fix my hair. " what you doing that for its not going to make a difference your still a ugly fucker " oh no Ruby a stuck up bitch, with all her designer things and money, I hated her and she hated me, the only reason she helps here is because her dad said he will take the savings he has saved for her, as she walked into the cubical she left her bag by the sinks, this was my chance, I quickly peered into the bag and inside was a designer makeup bag and a purse among other shit, I very quickly snatched them both and ran out of the building and round the corner behind a wall, I decided this would be a safe place to use her makeup.

Inside I found loads of different things and some I didn't know what it was, I knew the basics so I just used them, I didn't need much anyway just a little bit.I used a bit of foundation just to hide the redness of my face, a bit of eye liner to brighten my green eyes up and a shimmery pale pink lip gloss.

I quickly unzipped the purse and found 2 £20 notes and some change, " this will do" I said weakly but strongly as this was the most amount of money that I have ever held in my hands for as long as I can remember, and my mother will not know about this, this is mine. I stuffed the things back into my bag, dusted myself off and walked my usual way home, I bounced down the road so excited, I had to hide my excitement when I saw the bench and the figures in the distance.

I tried to walk properly I held my head high knowing that I looked my best after my naughty actions earlier, in which I am sorry about and I would never do that normally steal but this was no normal situation for me anyway no one speaks to me ever, and anyway I would return the stuff, maybe not the money she didn't need that anyway.

As I got closer I could hear muffled voices, then all of a sudden Dean stood up and slowly but surely walked towards me, with one hand in his pocket and the other coming towards me "Jo"

"Dean" as this little name game was happening he placed his arm over my shoulder, his hand dangles down by neck and hovers over my chest.

"do you wanna come and sit with us"

I didn't even have to think about it. Yes. Yes. Yes. But I had to play it cool so I paused and just nodded not so cool but I didn't know what to say, without sounding like a twat, I had a huge grin on my face as he looked at me when we walked over, I was so excited when he smiled back it was amazing.

He took me over to the others, there must have been about 7 or 8 people all ready there, I didn't recognize all of them, just a few of them that I have seen here before. I had never noticed that behind the old bench that I see every day, was two round bench tables that looked like they where new they didn't fit in, with the other bench. Dean told a skinny blonde girl to move, she looked fragile, she was wearing a short red skirt with a white belly top and big black heeled boots, I didn't know if she wore this every day or just because it was hot, she looked like she hadn't slept, washed or eaten in a while. She stood up and slowly walked over to the back bench, slumped her body onto the bench, I thought she was going to snap.

"hay sit here" I got my concentration back from the weak girl, and looked at where Deans beautiful hand was pointing to, it was almost on his lap so I wasn't going to say no. I sat there for ages and didn't really have anything to say so I just admired the magnificent man right next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Max was slumped down on the wore down sofa " where have you been, mom told me that you usually get home at half 4, its now fucking 8, where have you been I have told you not to stay out in these areas" his voice had concern, it also was sturdy, I knew he wanted a answer right away but I couldn't tell him the truth he would kick off.

" I never see you these days what do you do?" I was hoping to change the conversation as I threw my bag down by the door, making sure that the purse could not be seen, if it did I knew it would be gone.

" I don't see what the hell that has to do with a little girl like you, and anyway I asked you a question first, so answer it... please" I pottered around trying to think of something to say. " I stayed behind at sixth form to do catch up work and helped others to get there corse work done" wow I can't believe I managed to come up with such a good lie, he paused for a long time oh god I hoped he didn't know I was lying. " okay whatever " he finally managed to cough up as he grabbed his coat.

" I have to go out for a bit, keep an eye on mom she's sleeping, don't let her go out tell her I am already getting her what she wants"

" wait what" I responded pretty quickly

" just do as your told Jo" wow he sounded scared, and with that he was out the door and slammed it behind him.

I was sick of looking after mom, she's my mom I should not have to look after her an neither should Max she has destroyed our lives she does not deserve us at all, but what can I do. Nothing, so my life carries on with this shit.

I was pottering around the place waiting for Max to get back, when there was a knock on the door I didn't know whether to answer it or not it was late and dark, Max had a key unless he forgot it. I peered through the spy hole and I could not believe who I saw standing there staring back at me through this little glass hole.

I opened the door with such grace, I was nervous, I hoped that it didn't show as I smiled back at Dean who I could not believe was stood at my door. " Jo hay, I am sorry about earlier, you didn't seem that comfortable, I wanted to make sure u was okay, I hope that u don't mind but I sort of watched you go home so I would know where to find you"

Okay I know that I should be freaked out that some guy that I don't really know, has followed me home, it was strange that I didn't care in fact I was happy that he had it was good to see him.

" its fine " gosh it took me so long to get them two little words out of my mouth. We stood staring at each other for a while.

" I am sorry do u want to come in" my voice was so apologetic but I couldn't help but stare.

" if you are sure, I don't want to put anybody out"

"no of course not I am only sitting alone anyway , moms not well and my brothers out" . I ushered him in and showed him to a seat but he was hesitant to sit down,

" what's wrong " I asked with worry in my voice,

" where's your mother " why would he want to know where my mom was and why would he ask about her if he came to see me?

"JO" mother, her weak voice filled the house. " excuse me Dean I have to go and check on her "

" I will come with you " he sounded protective like I had something to worry about, so I just let him follow me, he gripped onto my hand as we climbed the wore down stairs towards my mom's room, I was both shocked and happy I felt safe, not that I knew why I needed to feel safe I was only going to see my mom.

"don't come in" she just about managed to shout "I just wanted to say whoever you have in this house I want gone and never want them to come back"

I didn't dare argue with mom so I walked back down the stairs with dean who was still gripping onto my hand, and took him to the door.

" I am sorry " I really didn't want him to go but I couldn't up set mom, he stepped outside the door, leaned into my neck, I think I stopped breathing, but then again I could smell his scent oh I wanted that scent to be all over my body. His lips touched my ear just slightly, I thought I was going to pass out, "I will see you tomorrow alone this time no group " he gave me a cheeky smile as he walked off. I shut the door and sat behind it, sighed with relief, I got through that without passing out now that was amazing.

Half an hour passed so I decided to go and see if mom was okay and what her problem was, just as I was getting to her bedroom door Max came bursting in and told me to stay the hell away from mom,

He was in a panic and was acting more weird than usual.

"what's your fucking problem" I was pretty pissed now I had no idea what was going on and I was fed up with being kept in the dark, for as long as I can remember mom has always been un well I thought she had a drug problem but I have never seen any proof.

"look just stay away from mom and this room, if you are clever you will listen to me" he barged past me and went in the room. I never asked or went near mom again.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow this was perfect I couldn't believe that me, Jo Harvelle had been with Dean Winchester for 5 months, hell had now turned into paradise I was the happiest girl alive, Dean was perfect he was tall beautiful but still with that shaggy look about him, his eyes still got to me every time I saw him. One thing that was less perfect, he always had to go away for a week or maybe more, he never told ,me exactly what it was he just said that it was his job and that its nothing to worry about, so I shrugged it off my shoulders and got on with what life I had when he was gone.

Mom was no better in fact I think she was getting worse at nights she would scream and scream, I couldn't help Max told me everything was fine and I had to keep my nose out, I offered to call the doctors but he would lie and say that he did but I never seen a doctor anywhere near our house.

"Babe"

"hay"

I bounced towards him and then on him, swung my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist we both moved in for a long passionate kiss, it had been 2 weeks since I last saw him, our tongues battled for dominance, he won I wasn't unhappy I usually let him win, he didn't know that.

We lay down under the stars among the trees it was so romantic, the stars twinkled in the night sky it was like we were the only people on the earth at this moment.

I knew that something was wrong he wasn't his usual self he was quiet, looked a bit down I wanted to cheer him up but I didn't know how. The idea came from nowhere, looking at this guy I wanted him to make love to me right here in this perfect moment.

I leaned my head on his chest, my hand over to his shoulder, he rested his hand on my waist, we lay like this for about half hour, while I was trying to work out in my head how to say this.

"make love to me " the words seamed to naturally roll of my tongue with such ease,

" you sure" he was always so caring and calm, I was still a virgin and I had told him that before he never wanted to rush me but this moment felt so right. I shyly nodded my head and lay flat on my back, that was his invitation.

He gently moved a strand of hair from my face, gently kissed my lips then trailed the little kisses down my neck as he placed one hand behind my neck, the other still positioned on my waist.

The little kisses and nips carried on to my collar bone, his hand moved to remove my top, in which I had no resistance about.

"I love you Jo Harvelle" he looked into my eyes with his elbows taking all his weight at the side of me. I couldn't help but shed a little tear "hay babe what's up" he wiped the tear away

" I am sorry it's just that I have never had those words said to me before, by no one"

I turned my head because I felt stupid, he rested his hand on the side of my cheek, turned my head back and kissed me softly.

"well I love you Jo your beautifully perfect"

"I love you to" I managed to get past the knot in my throat.

He placed my hands on the bottom of his top, I figured that was my queue to take his top off, and how I could not wait, as I did so he put his hands above his head. My eyes trailed his torso I studied every patch of it, his muscles seemed more prominent in the moon light, I trailed my hands across his chest then stomach, as I lay back down, he positioned himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his body and held onto his shoulders, by now I could feel a hot sensation sweeping through my body. His hands where running down my stomach and towards my jeans button and zipper, my heart was pounding so loud I was sure that he could hear it, I was also very excited I loved this man.

He ran his hands down my body as he took of my jeans, he ran his hands back up my legs as he left a trail of kisses...

I could feel him inside me, it only hurt a little not like how others describe it. A knot formed in my stomach as I dug my nails into his back, he didn't mind actually he seemed to like it, I didn't know how to react in my brain all the thoughts of his secret job was going through my head like a whirl, I started doubting if I knew this guy really then my brain started shouting stop. My heart knew that I loved this perfect guy laying on top of me. A excruciating pain waved through my whole body I didn't know whether it was because I had just lost my virginity, or because of what my brain was shouting.


	6. Chapter 6

Our bodies intertwined in the grass, he was tracing small circles on my hand with his thumb, staring into my eyes.

"Babe I need to tell you something" where did that come from? He had concern in his voice it worried me.

"You know u can tell me anything, anything" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but my hand let me down, as it squeezed his even harder.

"I have to go away again tomorrow" he looked down he didn't want to go, I could see it in his face

"Why do you go if you don't want to, I can't believe you, you have been back for a day and already you are telling me that you have to go away, when are you going to tell me why? You always have to go away, I am fucking sick of you and all your bull shit, there is something you're not telling me and I want to know, NOW" I was so angry it was all boiling over

"I can't help it, it's what I do"

"liar" and with this grabbed my clothes threw them and ran home.

As I got closer to my door I could see that it was open, I was careful not to make noise, just in case it was a break in, I peered round the door nothing seemed unusual, so I dragged myself through the door, "hello...Mom...Max" no one answered

My mom's door flew open it took me by surprise, only the figure I saw was not my mom, not how I remember seeing her last which was a very long time ago. Max was sat back in the room something was up "MOVE" I whirled round and saw Dean stood there with a huge knife, so I didn't hesitate to move to the side behind the door.

The creature, she charged for us both, then her body was on the floor and her head it was separated from it. I was in shock with what I had just seen I dropped to the floor but Dean caught me just in time, "Okay babe" he whispered and lay me on the sofa.

"What the fuck was that" I managed to just about say past the shock.

"It's a good job I followed you, to explain what I did but looks like you just found out 1st hand"

"This is not funny Dean I have just seen you kill something that looked like my mom, so u had better explain yourself, you are so fucking lucky that I didn't love her like a daughter should" he could tell at this point that I was pissed off and not someone that he could fuck around.

"Okay. You want the truth here we go... I am a hunter and that's why I go all the time because believe it or not that thing there lay on the floor dead is not the only creature out there, there are so many more, an me, I kill them and protect people from the nightmares that this earth hides"

Is he having a laugh seriously? Really?

Then again how could I doubt him after what I had just seen. What did I see?

"Well if you're so clever about all this creatures of the night shit, then what the fuck was that?"

By this time I was pacing around the living room trying to figure out what then fuck had just happened . Dean made a move over to the head that had rolled over by the fire, this, this was a vampire. He pulled open the mouth and pulled out a tooth, I wanted to vomit everywhere, he strolled over to me like it was normal.

"hold your hand out" I didn't understand but he was really calm about all this, but according to him he did it a lot, so I guess it wouldn't phase him.

I did as I was told even though I was a nervous wreck, he placed the tooth in my hands, it sure wasn't human. "Okay" I whispered.

"Help" it was so weak that if we were talking we wouldn't have noticed, that's when I remembered I saw Max "Max" my voice was nearly as weak as his.


End file.
